


3am

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationship, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Woken up by your phone buzzing on the nightstand, you find text messages from Frank requesting your assistance.
Relationships: Frank Castle x Reader, Frank Castle/Reader
Kudos: 12





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy some Frank Castle love!!

It was 3 am.

You should have been in a deep sleep but no, your phone was buzzing violently on your nightstand. With a groan, you slammed your hand over the device and dragged it over to your barely conscious self.

**3 missed calls. 9 unread texts.**

No, scratch that. _10 unread texts._

“What the hell?” You frowned, unlocking the screen.

All of them were from one contact - Castiglione.

You dialled back his number and set the phone up against your ear, the chill of the glass tingling your skin. The call was answered by a deep, familiar voice.

“Lil Motel. Room 6. Larkville, Ohio.” It was promptly cut off after that.

You sighed and huffed. You could always count on Frank to be vague.

It took a few hours to ride to the disclosed location and when you found Room 6, knocked twice. As you waited, you glanced around in case there were people on your tail. Thankfully there were none.

You heard a shuffle inside before the lock clicked and you were granted entry.

“Who’s that?” A young girl asked, handcuffed to the frame of the motel bed.

You almost hadn’t noticed her. Turning to the man that you were acquainted with, you shook your head with disappointment and dropped a small duffel bag at your feet.

“It’s 5 am.”

Frank secured the door once more, peeking from the curtain side before engaging in conversation.

“I called you three hours ago. Can’t you pick up a goddamn phone call?”

“Do you know what normal people do at two in the morning? Sleep.”

“I had people shooting at me!”

“Boo-fucking-hoo, you’re always getting shot at.” You commented dryly. “By the way, you look like shit.”

The room fell quiet as you and Frank stared at one another; one annoyed while the other had a look of disbelief that he was being attacked verbally.

“You haven’t had your coffee this morning, have you?” Frank assumed more gently and was met with an angry scoff.

“Oh, I got ‘coffee‘ but it was basically lukewarm bean water.”

Another pause and this time Frank chuckled which managed to crack a smile at his clearly exhausted friend.

“You haven’t changed.” Frank smiled.

“Likewise. I’m glad to see you, Frank.” You crossed the room to give the man a hug, noticing the small painful groan that he let out when you accidentally aggravated a potentially bruised rib.

“Who’s the kid?” You asked, nodding your head in the direction of the bed.

Frank huffed. He had wondered the same thing. “Trouble.”

The blonde girl scoffed at the answer and rolled her eyes as she shuffled to make herself comfortable.

“At least I didn’t get shot in the ass.”

You sent a pointed look towards Frank and he instantly became defensive.

“Oh, like you could do better.” He challenged. Chuckling softly, you returned to the duffle bag and opened it, pulling out some disinfectant and a small capped bottle.

“Alcohol for the bullet wound - fair warning, it’s going to hurt like a bitch.” You lifted a bottle that swished. “And two tablets of this every hour for the next four hours to alleviate the pain.”

Frank took the gifts of medicine and nodded to himself.

“You’re a fucking godsend, you know that, right?”

Zipping the bag back up, you got to your feet. “I know. Listen, I have to get back to New York but if you need a place to crash, use one of my safe houses.”

There was a buzz from your phone so you pulled the device from your pocket and frowned at the screen, “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Frank was suddenly alert.

“You’ve got two hostiles enroute from the north. Black SUV’s.” You tapped twice on the screen and scanned the interiors with a thermal scan. “Twelve individuals.” Now changing the scanner frequency. “All heavily armed. They’ll be here in 22 hours.”

The young girl grew agitated at the information and looked at the two adults in the room. “What?” Again, she was ignored.

Frank started plotting a way out of the firefight that would ensure in his and the kid’s survival and noticed that you were making no effort to move instead typing furiously. He knew you well enough to know that you were reaching out to various contacts to get an extraction team in place so he put a hand over your phone and pushed it down. 

“You should leave.” He said to which you just stared back.

“You’re kidding right? I just told you that an army was about to rain hell and-“

“And I can handle them. You should go, you can’t help us if you’re dead.”

You scoffed, placing a hand on your hip ready to argue his last statement when Frank quickly simmered the tension.

“That’s not a doubt on your skill. You’re a badass.” He smiled. “But I’m going to need you on the other side of this.”

Letting out a small sigh, you caved and pocketed the phone.

“Fine but keep the duffle, there are some extra rounds in there and snacks because I was feeling nice.”

You made your way to the door and glanced briefly at the young woman.

“He makes it difficult but try to trust him.” You requested and then left the way you came.


End file.
